onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Gabrielle Miller
'Gabrielle Miller '''est l'actrice interprétant Flora durant la saison 7 de ''Once Upon a Time. Elle est doublée dans la version française de la série par Marie-Eve Dufresne. Biographie Gabrielle Sunshine Miller est née le 9 novembre 1973 à Vancouver, au Canada. Depuis le début de sa carrière en 1993, Miller est apparue dans des centaines de films et séries télévisées, notamment dans deux des séries les plus populaires au Canada, la sitcom Corner Gas (2004 - 2009) et la comédie dramatique Robson Arms (2005 - 2008). Elle était aussi une habituée des séries télévisées Pasadena (2002), Alienated (2003 - 2004), Call Me Fitz (2012 - 2013), Mother Up! (2013) et Good Witch (2015 - 2016). Pour son rôle dans Corner Gas, Miller a remporté un Gemini Awards pour la meilleure performance d'ensemble dans une émission ou série d'humour en 2007 et deux Leo Awards pour la « Meilleure performance ou animatrice dans une émission ou série de musique, comédie ou variété » (2005 et 2006). Grâce à Robson Arms, elle a remporté un autre Leo Award en 2007 dans la catégorie « Meilleure interprétation d'une femme dans une série dramatique ». Quand elle a joué un rôle récurrent dans la série télévisée Alienated en 2004, cela lui a valu la rare distinction de jouer dans trois séries en cours pendant la même année civile. Les autres crédits de Miller incluent Highlander: The Series (où elle a joué deux rôles différents), The X-Files (où elle a joué deux rôles différents), Stargate SG-1, UC: Undercover, Outer Limits et Frasier. En 2002, elle a fait partie de la distribution de la série dramatique américaine éphémère Breaking News. Elle a également fait une apparition sur Sliders comme Fling. Miller a épousé l'acteur, écrivain et producteur canadien Alexander Cendese en 2015. Elle est également un commanditaire de Vision mondiale Canada. Filmographie Films * 1993 – Digger : Rosemary Malone * 1996 – Starlight : Deborah * 1998 – Rupert's Land : Shelley * 2000 – The Silencer : Jill Martin * 2000 – Marine Life : Joyce * 2002 – Liebe auf den 2. Blick : Sarah * 2006 – Love and Other Dilemmas : Ginger Shapiro * 2011 – Sisters & Brothers : Louise * 2012 – Moving Day : Lina * 2013 – Down River : Fawn * 2014 – Corner Gas : Lacey Burrows * 2016 – The Adventure Club : Jane Télévision * 1993 – Judgment Day: The John List Story : Patty List * 1993 – For the Love of My Child: The Anissa Ayala Story : Claudine * 1993 - 1994 – Highlander : Bess / Michelle (2 épisodes) * 1994 – Neon Rider : Nicole (1 épisode) * 1994 – Moment of Truth: To Walk Again : Karen * 1994 – The Disappeance of Vonnie : Francine * 1994 – M.A.N.T.I.S. : Antonia Krieg (1 épisode) * 1995 – Madison : Jennifer Steadman (1 épisode) * 1995 – The Other Mother: A Moment of Truth Movie : Sœur Béatrice * 1995 - 1996 – The X-Files : Paula Gray / Brenda J. Summerfield (2 épisodes) * 1996 – The Outer Limits : Charlotte Nicols (1 épisode) * 1997 – The Sentinel : Kate Freeman (1 épisode) * 1997 – Breaking the Surface: The Greg Louganis Story : Despina * 1997 – Dead Man's Gun : Louise (1 épisode) * 1997 – Stargate SG-1 : Thetys (1 épisode) * 1998 – Viper : Wanda Stirnweis (1 épisode) * 1998 – Voyage of Terror : Paula Simon * 1998 – Poltergeist: The Legacy : Mary Miller (1 épisode) * 1998 – Floating Away : Sugar * 1998 – In the Doghouse : Lauren Gibb * 1998 – Welcome to Paradoxe : Jane (1 épisode) * 1998 – The New Adams Family : Amanda Peterson (1 épisode) * 1999 – Da Vinci's Inquest : Joanna (2 épisodes) * 1999 – The Net : Julie « Diva » Davis (1 épisode) * 1999 – First Wave : Molly Simon (1 épisode) * 2000 – The Inspectors 2: A Shred of Evidence : Betty Marsh * 2000 - 2001 – The Outer Limits : Wendy Seymour / Megan (2 épisodes) * 2001 – Anatomy of a Hate Crime : Kara Dupree * 2001 – The Immortal : Amente (1 épisode) * 2001 – The Chris Isaak Show : Officier Bonnie (1 épisode) * 2001 – UC: Undercover : Vanessa (2 épisodes) * 2002 – Video Voyeur : Tisha Salomon * 2002 – Due East : Judi * 2002 – Jeremiah : Naomi (1 épisode) * 2002 – Pasadena : Emily (rôle récurrent) * 2002 – Breaking News : Jacqui Savard * 2002 – The Twilight Zone : Angela Perry (1 épisode) * 2003 – Jake 2.0 : Jenny (1 épisode) * 2003 - 2004 – Alienated : Rebecca Myers (rôle récurrent) * 2004 – Frasier : Willa Haver (1 épisode) * 2004 – The Collector : Alica Keller (1 épisode) * 2004 - 2009 – Corner Gas : Lacey Burrows * 2005 - 2008 – Robson Arms : Bobbi Briggs * 2007 – Intelligence : Rayann Ribiso (1 épisode) * 2007 – Whistler : Alexis Grace (1 épisode) * 2007 – Holiday in Handcuffs : Jessica Barber * 2008 – Shoot Me Now : Gabrielle (2 épisodes) * 2010 – Cold Case : Barb Welter (1974) (1 épisode) * 2010 – NCIS : Andrea Mavery (1 épisode) * 2011 – Trading Christmas : Faith Kerrigan * 2012 - 2013 – Call Me Fitz : Melody Gray (rôle récurrent) * 2013 – Mother Up! : Sarah (voix) * 2013 – Lost Girl : Caroline (1 épisode) * 2013 – Person of Interest : Dr Julianna De Matteo (1 épisode) * 2013 – Satisfaction : Denise (1 épisode) * 2013 – The Listener : Dr Jillian Sisley (1 épisode) * 2014 – Christmas at Cartwright's : Fiona Aldrich * 2015 – Haven : Lainey Fortuna (2 épisodes) * 2015 - 2016 – Good With : Linda Wallace (rôle récurrent) * 2016 – Adventures in Babysitting : Donna Cooper * 2018 – Cornas Gas Animated : Lacey Burrows Anecdotes * Elle joue avec Timothy Webber, autre acteur de Once Upon a Time, dans l'épisode "Notre ville" de X-Files. Apparitions en:Gabrielle Miller Catégorie:Actrices